nokia_lumia_windows_phone_8xfandomcom-20200213-history
Nokia Lumia 920
Nokia Lumia 920 is a smartphone developed by Nokia that runs the Windows Phone 8 operating system.[9] It was announced on September 5, 2012, and was first released on November 2, 2012. It has a 1.5 GHz dual-core Qualcomm Krait CPU and a 4.5" IPS TFT LCD display, as well as a high-sensitivity[10] capacitive touchscreen that is covered by curved Gorilla Glass. It supports inductive charging (it can be charged by being placed directly onto a charging pad) and is compatible with Qi Inductive Charging; it features an 8.7-megapixel PureView camera with optical image stabilization for still images and videos. It comes with 32 GB internal storage, but has no card slot; hence it cannot be expanded with memory cards. Its touchscreen also can be used with the gloves worn by the user. The phone was released to mixed to positive reception. Most critics noted the device as the first Windows Phone 8 device to truly match it's Android and iOS competitors in hardware, with high-end specifications, a Nokia PureView camera and unique features such as wireless inductive charging. Following this, the Lumia 920 would frequently be listed among the "elite" group smartphone during it's time, otherwise populated by heavyweights from Apple and Samsung. This represented the first time a Windows Phone device had been considered to have powerful and impressive enough hardware to be considered a truly high-end flagship device. Many features such as a super-sensitive capacitive screen (allowing the user to use the device with gloves) and wireless inductive charging were by the device and were found in later high-end Android phones. As some reviewers criticized the thickness and weight of the phone, Nokia released the Nokia Lumia 925, a lighter and thinner version of the Lumia 920 with an aluminum body[11][12] and an improved camera.[13] On April 2, 2014, the Nokia Lumia 930, the successor of the Nokia's flagship Lumia 92x series, was announced at Build 2014. The improvements are a faster quad-core processor with 2GB of RAM and a 20-mpx camera. The phone is preloaded with Windows Phone 8.1 instead of the 920's Windows Phone 8 OS and it is destined to be sold as the international variant of the Verizon exclusive Nokia Lumia Icon. Hardware Like its predecessors, the Lumia 900 and 800, and starting with the N9, the Nokia Lumia 920 has a colored unibody polycarbonate shell with glossy and matte finishes. Multiple colors in addition to standard black were available. Processors, memory, and storage The Lumia 920 has a 1.5 GHz dual-core Qualcomm Krait, and a Qualcomm Adreno 225 GPU, and has 1 GB of system RAM. The Lumia 920T variant comes with a 1.7 GHz dual core Qualcomm Snapdragon Krait. Nokia Lumia 920 comes with an internal storage capacity of 32 GB, and does not support microSD expansion. Screen The Lumia 920 has a 4.5-inch (114-mm) curved glass display running at WXGA (1280×768) resolution with an aspect ratio of 15:9 using enhanced IPS screen technology which Nokia calls "PureMotion HD+". It has less than 9 ms average transition times, where conventional IPS LCDs have an average of 23 ms, which reduces motion blur. The screen has an automatic adaptive system for adjusting brightness, color and contrast details to compensate for lighting. Camera The Lumia 920 has Nokia's PureView technology on the rear camera, featuring an optically stabilized 8.7-megapixel BSI image sensor (1/3" sized, much smaller than the previous Nokia 808 Pureview) with f/2.0 Carl Zeiss Tessar lens, short pulse high power Dual LED flash and 1080p HD video capture. Pixel size is 1.4 µm. The front camera encloses a megapixel sensor capable of capturing HD video at 720p. On September 6, 2012, Nokia apologized for an advertisement showing a video supposedly shot from somebody holding a Lumia 920 on a bike, but which was shot by somebody holding a camera in a van (as it can be seen in the reflections on a window). However, a later review indicated that the camera performance was comparable to that portrayed in the advertisement.Hands-on testing of Nokia Lumia 920 shows Nokia didn't need to lie about PureView performance|ZDNet Connectivity The Nokia Lumia 920, like its predecessor, will have the 4G network LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology. It also supports the new 4G spectrum in the United Kingdom. NFC connectivity is also supported. Other connectivity features include Wi-Fi 802.11 a/b/g/n, dual-band, Wi-Fi hotspot, Bluetooth 4.0 as well as microUSB v2.0. Inductive charging The phone can be recharged either wired or inductively using the Qi inductive power standard. Rather than requiring the use of a physical connection to the phone, this allows the phone to be placed upon a charging pad. The charging pad requires a separate power supply. Operating system and software The Nokia Lumia 920 runs the Windows Phone 8 operating system. As with other Lumia devices, the 920 includes Nokia-exclusive apps, such as Nokia City Lens, an augmented reality software that gives dynamic information about users' surroundings using the camera. It also includes turn-by-turn voice guided navigation, Nokia Drive 3 which can be also used without internet connection using preinstalled maps. Other bundled apps include Nokia Maps, Nokia Transport, and Nokia Music, which streams thousands of songs for free. The Lumia 920 contains the Nokia Smart Shoot app, which lets users capture selected parts of a photo by using a lens for the camera app that takes a number of photos in quick succession. Updates On December 19, 2012, Nokia started rolling out the Portico update for the Lumia 920 and 820, that also included a firmware update for the 920 with camera fixes and battery improvements. Current Lumia 920 devices are already shipping with the Portico update. From August 16, 2013, Nokia rolled out the Amber update, which is pre-installed on the Nokia Lumia 925 and 1020 and includes several camera and performance improvements, to every Nokia device running Windows Phone 8. From approximately January 13, 2014, Nokia rolled out the Black update to Nokia Lumia devices running Windows Phone 8. Notable features include an enhanced glance screen and a new camera interface as well as a new Storyteller app .http://www.wpcentral.com/nokia-lumia-920-and-820-receiving-lumia-black-india-and-italy-first Technical issues * Some users have reported their phone reboots randomly.Nokia Lumia 920 Reboot Problems reported in Germany - Softpedia The "Portico" update was intended to fix these random reboot issues, but the issues remain after the update.Windows Phone 8 update did not solve spontaneous reset issue | WMPoweruser* Some users have complained that the battery drains too fast and the phone overheats.Is Your Nokia Lumia 920's Battery Draining Too Fast? Aloysius Low from CNET Asia did not notice such a fast rate of battery drain on other smartphones even with the same usage pattern.Nokia's Lumia 920 battery life just isn't up to par - Crave - Mobile Phones - CNET Asia After the Portico update the battery seems to be offering more power than before.Nokia Lumia 920 and Lumia 820 receive Portico updates - GSMArena.com news* Videos larger than 4 GB get corrupted when transferred to the computer.Nokia Lumia 920 shows problems with heavy file transfers - daily.bhaskar.com* The Portico update introduced a brightness bug, but there is a possible workaround.Lumia 920s suffering from brightness bug with Portico update? Here's a possible fix. | Windows Phone Central* Dust settles under the front-facing camera and the proximity sensor, that could lead to dropped calls and prevent users from punching up phone-related menus. Nokia will fix this issue in new devices and repair current devices.Nokia Lumia 920 front facing camera and proximity sensor dust fix on the way? | WMPoweruser Compressed air can be used to remove the dust. Availability There is a non-LTE model sold carrier unlocked in Europe. In Australia, the Lumia 920 is available from Telstra, and Optus via Harvey Norman retailers. The Lumia 920 is available from Rogers Wireless in Canada. The Lumia 920 is sold in China by China Mobile with an exclusive version, 920T, which includes a faster GPU. It was launched on December 23. In the United States, the Lumia 920 is sold exclusively by AT&T. The cyan-colored version is exclusive to AT&T. In the UK, the Lumia 920 was released on November 2, 2012. It will be sold by EE (who operate T-Mobile and Orange in the UK) as one of the LTE-capable smartphones available from EE. In Germany, the Lumia 920 is available from all major mobile phone retailers including Vodafone, O2, Deutsche Telekom and E-Plus. In Denmark, all the major telecoms such as Telia, 3 and Telenor starting selling Nokia Lumia 920 from second week of December 2012. Nokia have reported that the device will lose the EE-exclusivity in the UK, and will be available on the Vodafone and 3 networks from January 2013. Model variants Reception Reviews The Nokia Lumia 920 has received mixed to positive reviews. Many critics noted the Lumia 920's hardware as the first time a Windows Phone device could truly compete with the hardware of high-end Android and iOS devices. Critics praised the screen, camera, and unique features of the device, while also criticizing the phone's heft and thickness. CNET rated it 4 stars out of 5, praising the screen, attractive design, great Nokia-exclusive apps, and an enjoyable OS, while the negatives were the unimpressive battery life and heavy weight. The user rating is 4.5 out of 5. ExpertReviews gave the Lumia 920 a rating of 5 out of 5. Mobiledia gave it 4 out of 5. Laptop Mag rated it 4 stars out of 5, praising the colorful design, superb camera, HD screen and inductive charging, as well as the useful Nokia apps. The cons were that it's relatively heavy and that Windows Phone 8 does not have as many apps as Android and iOS. Dan Nosowitz from ''Popular Science wrote: "I spent a long time with the Lumia 920, longer than I usually spend with review units of phones. This is a phone I was really excited about! But I just can't recommend it. It's way too bulky, the battery life is lackluster, and Windows Phone 8 has some big problems on top of that. It's not a bad phone; when you're swiping away through a gorgeous weather or news app, you completely forget its shortcomings, and it's nicely priced. But there are better phones out there." Adam Z. Lein from Pocketnow wrote: "Our final rating is going to be a 8.3 out of 10. The hardware, the screen, the camera, the sound quality, the video stabilization, and Nokia's custom apps are all extremely impressive. The pricing is pretty great too. The only negatives for me are really the large size and lack of user-replaceable battery. Everything else on this phone is top notch." Sam Biddle from Gizmodo wrote: "It kills me to say this, because I wanted to own this instead of an iPhone 5, but no. No you shouldn't. It's too big and heavy. It's not fun to own. It's not enjoyable to use. If you want a Windows Phone, check out the very good HTC 8X. But this? No, not this." However, Luke Hopewell from Gizmodo Australia wrote in reply: "Yes it's heavy, but it's something you get used to. Sam said that the phone is too heavy to even contemplate living with, and that's almost true. If you can get past the weight of the device, you're in for a treat. The weight is almost beneficial when it comes to taking photos, to be honest. It makes it easier to stabilise." Dieter Bohn from The Verge wrote: "The software and hardware tradeoffs inherent in the Lumia 920 could be worth it if you've bought into the Microsoft ecosystem, but for most people I don't think it's a sure bet." Jessica Dolcourt of CNET in her camera review wrote: "Photo quality was strong and fairly consistent, though photos had a blue cast to them and the Lumia 920 had problems with contrast and absolute sharpness compared with the others." Sales On January 10, 2013, Nokia released preliminary financial information for Q4 2012, saying that it had sold more than 4.4 million Lumia devices in that quarter. In the United States, Lumia phones sell out very quickly because shipments are tiny, not because demand is hot. Carriers have low faith in the American consumer demand for Windows Phones, so they place exceptionally small orders. Retail partners refuse to stock up in fear of getting stuck with unsold inventory.New Evidence About Why Windows Phone Is Doomed In America - Forbes On Amazon's best seller list, the Lumia 920 has, as of November 18, become the best-selling phone of the week, ruling the number one, two, and four spots. In the UK, it topped the Expansys' chart during the same period. On its October 15 release, it topped the charts in France, beating the already-available iPhone 5, LG Optimus L3, Sony Xperia U and Samsung Galaxy Ace. On November 23, it was reported that the device has had 2.5 million pre-orders around the world in just three weeks of availability. In comparison, that is more than the entire (previous) Lumia range (610, 710, 800, 900) sold in the whole of the third quarter of 2012, which is three months. According to the technology blog BGR, "recent discussions with two United Kingdom operators reflect an emerging consensus that the Lumia 920 is fading fast in Europe, while the low-end Lumia 520 is sparking a lot of early interest".Windows Phone: Low-end market analysis | BGR Awards The Lumia 920 received 12 media awards in 2012: *Gizmodo Australia - Best Mobile Phone of 2012, Readers Choice Award*CNET - The Best High End Smartphones*V3.co.uk - Top Smartphone*International Forum Design, Germany - iF Award for Outstanding Design*Mobile Magazine, Denmark - Mobil Award for Best Smartphone Design*The Next Web - Best Smartphones of 2012*Mobil, Sweden - Top Score Award*Arstechnic - Best Productivity Phone, Best Camera Phone, Best Mapping Phone*Mashable - Top 25 Tech of 2012*Mybroadband, South Africa - Top Smartphone of the Year*BGR - Best AT&T SmartphoneIn 2013 the Lumia 920 received the following awards:* The Engadget Reader's Choice Smartphone of the Year Award 2012. * An award for the most innovative handset. Category:Anti Troublemakers